A hybrid vehicle is well known that includes an engine, an electric motor capable of outputting power for running and power necessary for starting the engine, and a connecting/disconnecting clutch connecting/disconnecting a power transmission path between the engine and the electric motor. For example, this corresponds to a hybrid vehicle described in Patent Document 1. Such a hybrid vehicle is generally capable of starting the engine by rotationally driving the engine with the electric motor. For example, in a technique proposed in Patent Document 1, when the engine is started with the electric motor during motor running (EV running) for running with only the electric motor used as a drive force source for running, an electric motor torque is increased by a torque capacity of the connecting/disconnecting clutch relative to a drive torque (i.e., by an electric motor torque going toward the engine via the connecting/disconnecting clutch as a torque rotationally driving the engine) so as to prevent temporary insufficiency of the drive torque during running and a shock caused thereby.